More Than Your Best Friend
by The-Smart-Cookie231
Summary: Marauder era one shot. Involves flying a broomstick through the wall, a girl with half a makeup shop on her face, and two best friends...


**DISCLAIMER: **The song belongs to Taylor Swift. And let me tell you, if I owned Harry Potter, than I would have 3 more books in the series outlining his life after Hogwarts, and then I'd have a new series starring Rose Weasley and her adventures. If you didn't get the message, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING! *Cries in a corner*

A/N: Hi! I'm new to this fanfiction. I would love some constructive reviews on how to improve my work. I wrote this all in one go and edited all day, I was so proud of myself for being original, so I looked up my fanfiction online, and GUESS WHAT? There are LOADS of fanfictions like mine! I was so UPSET! But just read it, I'm pretty sure it's different.

_You're on the phone to your girlfriend, _

_She's upset, she's going of about something you said, _

_Because she doesn't get your humour like I do..._

'Jade! I was joking! No Jade, seriously!'

Sirius Black looks pitiful, kneeling on the floor, begging his girlfriend to forgive him.

'I can't believe you, Sirius! You're such an idiot! I'd be so much better off with some other guy, because you just aren't mature enough!' Jade Gardener looks down her haughty nose at him. She must be wearing at least half a make up store on her face, her blonde hair is fluffy and shiny, her big blue eyes are narrowed, and her chest is _huge. _I look down self-consciously at myself, fingering my light brown plait, rubbing a hand over a face with no makeup, before I remember what I'm here for. I have to support Sirius, my best friend.

Ok, I can understand why Jade didn't think it was too funny. Sirius and I came up behind her in the corridor, but I just thought he was going to kiss her or something. Instead he suddenly told her there was a large spider on her. Now is the time to mention something: The one thing that Jade and I have in common is that we are both deathly afraid of spiders. So I screamed and jumped, and Jade screamed and jumped, and then Sirius did this very primary school nose-flicking thing, which I will admit was really immature. And then he howled with laughter. That was a bit insensitive. He might have meant it to be cute, but Jade doesn't get his sense of humour. She told him exactly what she thought of him, which I'm not going to say, only that it was bordering on something you would say to your best friend if they had killed everyone you loved, forced you to eat them until you were sick, poisoned your pets, and ripped up all your favourite books. In other words: She was definitely overreacting.

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night, _

_Listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, _

_And she'll never know your story like I do..._

'Jade! I'll do anything, you're right! You always are!'

Sirius doesn't have any pride left. Jade has stolen it all and stuffed it up her shirt to make her bosoms look bigger. I smirk at my own witticism and then wince when Jade turns a loaded glare on me. I wish I could fight back, yell at her maybe, but she turns away again, and screams abuse at Sirius, because apparently I'm not worth her time. I internally beat myself up because I don't have the strength to stand up for anyone against Jade. I put on my head phones and close my eyes, listening to all the songs Sirius and I danced to together when we were young.

Sirius was staying at my house over the summer when we were twelve. I came from a completely Muggle family, and had a large collection of CD's from my favourite singers.

Utterly bemused by all Muggle singers at first, Sirius soon learnt all the lyrics, and could sing loudly and of-tune right along with me. I smile fondly at the memory of us dancing around my room, jumping on the bed, using hairbrushes as mikes and trying to sing as loudly as possible. We held concerts with dramatic props, getting more and wilder until Sirius entered his concert flying at top-speed on his broom and crashed into the wall, flying straight into my grandmother's room and nearly causing her a heart-attack. But in our minds we were Sirius and Lottie, world famous band. We would try out performing each other with crazy moves, until one day I broke my arm and snapped my Achilles tendon doing three consecutive back flips and the splits.

I blacked out from pain, but mum tells me that Sirius carried me back into the house, and stayed with me at St Mungo's for as long as the Healers let him. When I finally woke up, it was to see Sirius snoring on a couch at the end of my bed, mumbling the words to one of my favourite songs.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _

_That what you've been looking for has been here the whole time._

Sirius will never go out with me though. Jade's clothes cost more than my father makes in two years, my robes are bought second hand in Diagon Alley, and my formal outfits are jeans and a nice t-shirt.

Jade is cheer captain, and she cheers at all of Sirius' Quidditch games, shaking her red pom-poms, and jumping around in her frighteningly short red and gold uniform. I on the other hand was rejected from the try-outs.

Sirius made me feel better about it, and suggested I join the school band, which plays at every match. I agreed, and went there with my guitar. I was placed at the back behind a very tall person, and couldn't see anything. Damn.

I couldn't even play my guitar; because I was so squashed it just had to lie at my feet. So I spent the matches cheering for Sirius and imagining the day when he gets out of bed in the marauder dorm, and realises that I'm the one. Yeah right. But in my head I dream.

_If you could see that I'm the one, who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me._

_You belong with me..._

I watch the fight go on. Jade is grinning, like she enjoys it. Sirius looks tired, beaten and worn out. _C'mon Sirius... _I think. _Where's your backbone? You don't have to put up with her. _As though he's heard me, Sirius stands up. He's taller than Jade, and he looks down at her. 'Actually Jade, you're wrong. Get a sense of humour.' And just like that, he turns away.

I see a tear running down his cheek and know he will want to be left alone. But I follow him, because after he's finished being sad, he'll get angry, and need someone there. Hey, what are best friends for? But one last thing. I run up to Jade, who is muttering under her breath, a sneer on her face. 'You _bitch.' _I hiss into her ear, and, sending a swift kick from my Doc Martens into her ankle, I sprint off. WOW that felt good. I laugh hysterically to myself and earn strange looks from people in the corridor. I think I've learnt my laugh of Sirius, a full laugh, snorting, and spluttering, but somehow making you feel like the most beautiful person in the world. See, we would be perfect for each other. Like James and Lily. But BETTER!

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, _

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

We walk around the lake, Sirius and I. The Christmas holidays have started, and Sirius doesn't want to go back home and be called a blood traitor. My parents have gone on holiday to a nearby town to see my married brother Jacob, but I chose to stay and keep Sirius company. There is just the two of us. Aside from Nancy Overton and Lacie Jennings in the year below. And some Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

We laugh together as we think of the prank I set this morning, the enchanted scissors chasing Dumbledore and trying to cut off his beard. I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend, Sirius I mean, because things would be more or less the same, with kissing involved.

_And you've got a smile that could light up the whole town,_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,_

_You say you're fine but I know you better than that,_

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Sirius throws back his head and does his maniacal vampire laugh. I do my Snape impression, and he laughs even harder while I scuttle around. He hasn't laughed in ages, not since he had that fight with Jade.

They made up, with the usual snogging at the breakfast table, Jade's hair going into my cereal, leaving bits of hair in it. I was too queasy to continue eating anyway. Jade has a very long tongue!

But he was smiling again, and that was what was important. He and James had an arm wrestling competition, and although I only had three sickles, I bet it all on Sirius, and won. I earned ten galleons, which I'm planning on spending on a birthdaday present for him. Of course, Jade's will be far more expensive. Or she won't even bother.

What is he doing around her? He can do so much better then Jade. Like me for instance. I would be kind to him, treat him well, make him laugh, and I wouldn't be caught FLIRTING with other guys on Sirius' Quidditch team.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night, _

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry,_

_I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams,_

_Think I know where you belong; think I know it's with me..._

He came up to the girl's dorms once, looking for me. He was kicking things, a sure sign that he was crying. He flew in on his broomstick, he whispered my name, and I just hugged him. I hate Jade. How can she do this to Sirius? Has she no heart?

He told me about how Jade had told him he didn't deserve a birthday present, and that she wouldn't spend money on him. I clenched my fists and brought out my own present, a Do-It-Your-Self-Broom-Care kit. I'll be working in Quality Quidditch Supplies for months to pay it off, but it was worth it to see the look on his face. And that was what mattered. He patted me on the back, thanked me, and got on his broom. 'Bye.' He told me. 'Bye.' I said, smiling. I was just about to say something else, as well. It was on the tip of my tongue when he shot out the window.

_I love you. _

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see..._

It was the end of the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match. Gryffindor had won the cup. Sirius was laughing, excited, and I was running onto the pitch to congratulate him, when I stopped dead.

There was Jade, snogging another boy, Derrick Adams. She wasn't even bothering to be private about it. Sirius stopped and saw her. His face fell, and went dark. I covered my mouth with my hands as he jogged over, and punched Adams' face in. Poor Adams. The one who really deserved it was Jade, but the marauders have a weird policy against hitting girls.

Jade was shrieking. Seeing Sirius, she slapped him. By now, everyone was watching. Sirius reeled back, but remained standing. I covered my face in my hands. Jade was yelling at him, telling him how stupid he was, how repulsive and dumb she found him. Then she flounced off. Sirius stormed in the other direction.

_You Belong With Me._

I found him. He was in the library. He claims to hate the place, but he always told me he loved the smell of the books because they reminded him of me. I thought it was sweet, but I didn't take him seriously, because straight after that he started kissing Jade.

I see him in the corner, head in hands. He wants to talk, so I sit beside him and listen while he rambles on about Jade and Derrick.

Then Sirius turns to me. 'I never really thought she was the one.' He says softly. His dark eyes search mine. 'I met my one far earlier then that, but I've only just realised it.' I hold back tears and say gently, 'Who?' 'You, Lottie, always you.' My mouth drops open, but before I know it, he grabs my hand and kisses me.

I kiss him back, fireworks exploding in my head, as cheesy as that sounds. I pull back for a second, just a second, and whisper the words. '_You belong with me.'_


End file.
